


Карты

by Albh



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albh/pseuds/Albh





	Карты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893615) by [Sphenimersus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus). 



Адам буквально задыхается, от того, как мучительно медленно поднимается на нужный этаж лифт. В ярости он ударяет кулаком по двери, испытывая лишь лишь ненависть к себе. Как это, блядь, могло случиться?! Он абсолютно разбит и может лишь надеяться на то , что Блейк выживет; по звонку лифта Адам выбегает в приёмную и кричит:  
–Где отделение скорой помощи? Где... Где это ёбанное отделение скорой помощи! Просто скажите мне, где оно! – как только Адам слышит ответ, он моментально срывается с места.

Заглядывая сквозь перегородки Адам надеется увидеть там Блейка. Он поворачивает голову в сторону надрывающегося телефона. Он отчаянно пытается найти одну единственную комнату. Он совершенно не хочет, что вся история их с Блейком отношений закончилась так. Не после того, когда Адам так конкретно проебался. Он наконец-то видит отделение скорой помощи и Блейка, окружённого докторами и кучей медицинского оборудования, которое поддерживает в нём жизнь. У него перехватывает дыхание; сердце стучит где-то в горле, когда он понимает насколько тяжелы раны Блейка. Адам обескуражен и опустошён: Блейк страдает, а он стоит за стеклом, как безмолвный истукан, и ничем не может ему помочь. Он смотрит на аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких и наконец спрашивает:  
– Что произошло с ним? – но никто не отвечает ему.

Он видит красные от крови руки докторов в крови и постоянно меняющиеся в этих руках инструменты.

Адам снова задаёт вопрос:

– Что, блядь, произошло с ним?!

Кто-то пытается вывести его, но он противится, не отводя от Блейка взгляд, он хочет посмотреть на него в последний раз. Адам сыплет проклятиями и кричит на людей, которые оттаскивают его от Блейка. Непрерывные звуки из аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких что-то значат, но Адам сейчас ничего не осознает, он знает лишь то, что Блейку очень больно и он, Адам, в этом виноват.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Машина несётся вниз по улице. Адам пытается найти Блейка, любовь всей своей жизни. Огни фар мелькают за окном, Адаму совершенно наплевать, что он нарушил уже несколько десятков правил, проезжая на красный свет. Затем он видит отделение неотложной помощи и внутри как будто что-то обрывается, он немедленно останавливается и выскакивает, хлопая дверью машины.  
Он вбегает в больницу.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Блейк отсутствующе бредёт по улице по улице к дому, кажется, он плачет, но нахер. Это всё вина Адама.   
Он не понимает почему кто-то пятифунтовый хочет ударить его - шестифунтового. Блейк огибает этого человека и переходит улицу.  
Его сбивает грузовик.   
Кровь смешивается со слезами на его лице.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Они оба улыбаются и держатся за руки, когда спускаются на домашнюю вечеринку. Адам приветствует своих друзей объятиями, потому что Адам из того типа людей, которым постоянно требуется тактильный контакт. Блейк оттаскивает его прочь, и участники Maroon 5 поднимают бокалы каждый раз, когда они проходят мимо. В какой-то момент времени они всё таки разделяются, и Адама обнаруживает себя, выпивающим очередной бокал и флиртующим с очаровательными дамами.

Блейк танцует с их знакомыми, и Адам наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, как только Блейк ловит его взгляд он улыбается в ответ. Однако один из друзей Адама уводит его обратно к столику с напитками.

Адама видит знакомое лицо и ухмыляется, они обнимаются и она предлагает Адаму выпить. Он выпивает в один глоток; морщась, и закусывает кусочком лайма, приводя себя в чувство. Девушка повторяет напиток, и Адам благодарно улыбается; она очевидно флиртует с ним, и Адам совершенно не против этого. Они перешептываются, и Адама веселится. Девушка начинает ласкать его и поначалу Адам отказывает ей в продолжении, но под действием алкоголя в крови и нежными действиями девушки он слепо соглашается.

Поцелуи следуют за поцелуями ровно до тех пор пока Адам не замечает шокированного Блейка, замершего посреди толпы. Адам вырывается из женских объятий и порывается объясниться с Блейком, но Блейк просто уходит. Блейк не желает желает выслуживать объяснения предателя. Он верил Адаму, который сказал, что никогда не будет изменять ему, и он, глупец, поверил ему. Губы Блейка искривляются в усмешке. 

Адам хочет догнать Блейка и умолять о прощении, до друзья хватают его и уводят в пучину веселья.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Адам, небрежно развалившись на диване, наблюдает за Блейком, который пытается найти подходящую одежду для вечеринки. Адам не хочет, чтобы Блейк шёл на неё в своём дурацком ковбойском прикиде, и яро протестует, но в конце концов Блейк просто говорит:  
– Иди в задницу, Левин, я пойду в том. в чём захочу.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Всё это повторяется в голове Адама снова и снова. Всё, что произошло ночью. Он думает:  
–Чёрт возьми! Как я мог просрать это всё?! Почему я всегда подвожу тех, кого люблю?!  
Похожие воспоминания проносятся и у Блейка в его затухающем разуме. Он закрывает глаза, не замечая присутствия Адама в палате.  
Последняя вещь, о которой думает Блейк это то, что Адам ёбанный изменщик. И Блейк умирает.   
Адам видит это, и он злится – на девушку с вечеринки, на Блейка, но больше всего на самого себя, он знает, что испоганил всё и не может ничего изменить. Блейк мёртв и его последнее воспоминание об Адаме худшее из возможных.  
Адам опускается возле кровати и рыдает, видя перед собой лишь белый свет больничной палаты.


End file.
